Globert
- With arms= }} Clothing |-| Performance outfit= |-| Performance boots= |-| |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |last= A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |gender= Male |color= Navy blue Light cyan Black Cream |tribe =Glowkies |position = Leader |quote= "This is going to be FABULOUS!" |features = Bat ears Wings |dislikes= Nixels Having his dramatic moments interrupted |voice= Dave Fennoy |Color = #00264D |likes = Performing The dark |names = The Chosen One|game = None}} Globert is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Globert, like the other Glowkies, is a bragger who believes he can dazzle any audience. He is the tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist. He is somewhat flamboyant, as displayed through his voice and his word choices, along with his performance outfits. He gets upset when others interrupt his dramatic moments. Physical Appearance Globert has a round body with a tail-like back. He has a mouth with an underbite with two teeth pointing up and a tongue with light cyan color. At the top of the body is a square head connected to the bottom of the body with one huge cycloptic eye surrounding the head, and two bat wings on both sides and black pointy ears at the top. He also has two long teeth on both sides with three smaller teeth between them. He also has two feet with two light cyan toenails. Abilities Origin Globert's eye has a shiny, hypnotic glow. Any Mixel or Nixel who sees it will become mesmerized. He can also fly with his bat-like wings. Biography Early life Little is known about Globert's past. At some point, he gained a love for performing and managed to become the leader of the Glowkies. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Burnard and Nurp-Naut, only to find him scorched and running away back to the caves. He attempted to make himself dramatic, only for his brothers to ruin the introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later performed a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer later claimed that he did not exist outside of his story, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Globert joined Nurp-Naut and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Globert had also attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Globert was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Globert, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Glowkies in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"BOO!"'' - Globert, LEGO ad *''"Not so fast, cowboys! You dare enter the secret cave of the Glowkies?!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Oh please! I was having a dramatic moment!" '' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's right, mister!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Not so fast, blue boy. I'm the chosen one. I have the key!"'' - Globert, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code=None}} Globert was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41533 and he contains 45 pieces. 41533 Globert can be combined with 41534 Vampos and 41535 Boogly to create the Glowkies Max. LEGO Shop product description Hypnotize other Mixels with Globert’s glow-in-the-dark eye! Globert is a luminous talent! He may live in the darkest caverns of the Mixel Moon, but this showboater believes he can dazzle any audience. For the Glowkies tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist, everywhere is a stage to show off his talent. And when the lights go down, Globert can hypnotize anyone with a spellbinding stare from that glow-in-the-dark cyclops eye! *''Features a glow-in-the-dark cyclops eye, teeth, plus movable wings and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glowkies to build the shadowy MAX!'' *''Combine with 41530 LEGO® Mixels™ Meltus from the Infernites tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Meet Globert, with a glow-in-the-dark eye and movable wings, 1 of 3 Glowkies tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 4 sets. Background Information *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and the first Glowkie revealed. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glowkies. *His tongue appears to be light cyan. However, it is navy blue in his LEGO model. *His laughter is similar to that of most stereotypical villains, as shown in Mixel Moon Madness. *In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, he appears to have black wings in one scene, similar to, and likely involving his prototype form. However, in an error during the battle scene with King Nixel, he is seen with blue wings. Also, his jaw is a lighter blue in the episode. **In the same episode, he appears with regular hands alongside his wings. *He uses the same wing pieces as Flurr, albeit in a different color. *He has the largest eye of all the Mixels. *His pupil piece in LEGO form is exclusive to his set. *He is the only Glowkie to be the primary Mixel in a cartoon Mix. *At the 2015 Toy Fair, his eye was incorrectly placed. *Globert has the most official LEGO Mixes of any Mixel, with ten. Behind the Scenes Early Development Globert was originally going to have black wings, which are slightly different in the preliminary artwork. Name and basis Globert's name is a pun on the name "Gilbert" and the word "glow". He is based on an average bat. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Globert's voice is provided by Dave Fennoy. He has a slight British accent. Real-life history Globert was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 24, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Nurp-Naut of the Orbitons and Burnard of the Infernites. Globert reappeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Globert debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Mix with Meltus instructions on LEGO.com * Glowkies Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Glowkies= |-|Series 4= Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat-like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Season Two Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Characters voiced by Dave Fennoy Category:Two Legs Category:Exclusive Parts